


A Lucky Break

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Threesome - F/M/M, and Dean's chest, debriel, mentions of Saileen, no explicit smut (yet), stars aligning, though there is whip cream, walking in on your friends getting their food kink on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Your vacation with Dean and Gabriel doesn't quite go as planned when you arrive late to the party and find them enjoying more than just the remote location.





	A Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for Debriel x reader, cabin in the woods, and the color white (on tumblr as @thewhiterabbit42)

It had been the perfect storm.  

 

Sam and Eileen getting married and actually letting you talk them into a honeymoon, which prompted Gabriel to talk you and Dean into taking a break of your own.  

 

Getting a call about a case while at the wedding, forcing Dean and Gabriel to head out the next day without you.  

 

You telling your friends you hoped  _ they _ at least were enjoying themselves at the cabin up in the woods (and that they had yet to fall prey to any angry molesting trees), because you were probably going to be spending the rest of the week stuck in the most remote corner of the state chasing your own tail.  

 

The miraculous break that occurred less than an hour after that phone call, allowing you to wrap up the entire thing by late afternoon.   

 

Your eagerness to start the first vacation you’d  _ ever  _ taken as a hunter, causing you to hit the road without bothering to tell them.

 

The broken lock on the cabin door, allowing you to walk straight in.

 

The fact that your friends were dumb enough to be doing what they were in the middle of the  _ god damn kitchen _ .  

 

There was a moment where time seemed to stand still as everyone froze: you in the main doorway, and Gabriel, can of whip cream in hand, in the process of eating a trail of light, fluffy goodness off the whole world of good that was Dean Winchester’s chest.  

 

The shade of white on Dean’s face almost matched the color of the cream on his skin, and were it any other situation, you would have laughed.  Only you couldn’t get past the broad shoulders and hard planes that always stayed hidden beneath flannel or the thought of  _ anyone _ getting a peek at what the archangel had going on, considering you hadn’t so much as spied a wrist from him.  

 

“ _ Ho-oh my god,”  _ you gasped, reality setting in.  Your friends were fucking. Your friends were fucking.   _ Your friends were fucking.    _

 

“See something you like?”  Gabriel teased, completely unfazed by the situation, and your cheeks flooded with color as you realized you were still staring.  You swung your eyes up to the ceiling, mind grappling with how to respond. You were still too stunned to move your feet, and since you hadn’t the slightest clue what to say, you decided intently studying the wooden beam hanging over your head was as good an idea as any.  

 

“I thought - you said --” Dean stammered, frozen in his half-reclined position on the counter.  

 

“Got lucky,” you explained. 

 

“Want to again?”  Gabriel quipped, and the fire in your face burned a little hotter.  The sonofabitch just couldn’t resist, could he? It was probably the least funny thing you’d ever heard him say.  Mostly, because the invitation sparked something low in your stomach you did  _ not  _ want to think too closely about.

 

That’s when you realized there was no good way out of this. 

 

_ Shit _ .  The image was seared inside your brain, and every time you so much as thought of a kitchen, fridge, or dessert, you were going to see Gabriel’s tongue lapping at Dean’s body, as the older Winchester watched, his gorgeous green eyes hooded with desire.  

 

“Knock it off,” Dean huffed as if reading your mind, and you guiltily shut your eyes.  Yeah. That would help. 

 

You were not the object of his irritation, however, as he continued, “You’re going to make her uncomfortable.”

 

It was a little late to be worrying about  _ that _ .  

 

The awkwardness that nestled into the pregnant pauses hung thickly between all of you, and the longer it stretched on, the more you felt you should leave.  There was no way you were going to survive a week out here knowing what they were doing behind closed doors while you laid awake on some old, dusty couch trying to pretend all those groans were just the building settling.

 

“I should go,” you told them, trying to recall if you had passed any bars within the last hour.  The quiet became deafening, but you still couldn’t meet their gazes to gauge their reaction. You swallowed, waiting for one of them to say something.  When they didn’t, you finally opened your eyes again, only to find yourself standing right in front of them. 

 

The air left your lungs in a rush, your eyes widening before landing in accusation on Gabriel, who hadn’t even the decency to give you the heads up that  _ something  _ was happening with a snap.  

 

“You’re free to leave whenever you want,” he informed you, the timbre of his voice changing to something more seductive. “But you should at least take a taste before you go.”

 

Your mouth formed a little ‘o’ as his finger plopped a dab of whip cream down the center of it.  You felt like a deer in headlights, caught beneath the intensity of his gaze. You couldn’t move.  You couldn’t even breathe at the thought they weren’t letting you go, but dragging you further into this situation with them.  

 

“Go ahead,” Gabriel encouraged, eyes flicking quickly down then up again.  You tentatively licked your lips, clearing most of the sticky sweetness with your tongue.

 

“You missed a spot,” he informed you, barely allowing you to even swallow before he took you by the chin.  He tilted your face up for inspection, a sly, half-smile suddenly appearing. 

 

“You’ve still got a little…” he leaned forward, giving you plenty of time to regain some sensibility.  

 

Yet, as you stood there into pools of molten amber, there was none to be had.

 

“Right…”  he inched closer, his nose grazing yours, so close you could feel his breath ghosting over your face in tiny, heated puffs.  He looked down once more then back up to meet your stare, making sure his intentions were known before finally bridging the small gap between you.  His mouth fluttered over yours before taking in your lower lip, tongue sweeping gently across it. Your heart jolted, lightning flashing through your veins, leaving you paralyzed as he pulled back.

 

“... there,” he breathed.  

 

Smugness splashed self-satisfied across his face and he took a moment to enjoy the frantic cadence to your heart.  His sharp vision poured over your features, noting the extra color across the bridge of your nose and the way your pupils subtly expanded as want soared through your system.  

 

Before you could recover, he swooped in again, his hand grabbing you by the back of the neck as he fully captured your lips.  Before he had been testing the waters, but this time he was intent on diving straight into the deep end. His kiss was overflowing with a heat and hunger that made you weak in the knees.  His need seared through his touch, and for a brief moment there was nothing in the universe except him and you. 

 

Until suddenly there wasn’t.

 

“Dean!”  You jerked back, horrified at what was unfolding in front of your other friend.  

 

“Can wait his turn,” the archangel said wryly, wholly unruffled and a touch amused.  His eyes crinkled in the corners as they swept up past your shoulder to the man in question.  

 

“‘M’not waiting that long,” Dean murmured, his hands appearing at your hips.  As if sharing one mind, Gabriel stepped forward, nudging you back with his chest as Dean pulled you against him until you were trapped between that wonderfully expansive chest and the archangel’s lean frame without an inch to spare.  

 

“Stay with us,” Dean whispered, his voice rough.  His hands slipped beneath the hem of your shirt, testing the waters, his fingers leaving trails of warmth in their wake as they teased along your stomach.  

 

Emboldened by your lack of refusal, Gabriel unleashed his grace, the tingling energy nearly causing your eyes to roll back in your head as it ghosted along the side of your neck.  

 

“Oh God,” you moaned, your brain on absolute overload as Dean’s mouth came down on the other side, those perfect lips of his knowing just how to kiss and where to nibble.  His hands dug into your sides, fingers like heated pinpoints of his desire as they held you still so he could roll his hips against the curve of your ass. 

 

Gabriel took you by the chin once more, helping you regain some of your focus. 

 

“What do you say?”  He asked with the arch of a brow, his hand tracing the line of your jaw before cupping your cheek.

 

Dean’s tongue took that moment to dip into your ear, doing something that nearly sent you to the floor.  You grabbed onto the archangel, your body shivering as you looked at him through your lashes. 

 

“I’d say this is going to be the best vacation ever.”  


End file.
